changing times
by Gig889
Summary: Something needs to change. This story is about raining on ones parade.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters

changing times  
Kitty was sitting at the bottom of her bed.  
She was looking out her window. The sky was a vibrant blue with dark clouds. It had been raining for the last street turned to a river of mud . She was looking at the long trail of wagons and people heading east . It was strange to see people moving east as most wagons going through Dodge headed west.  
These men looked tired, beat, and helpless. The mud was reaching the spindles of the wagons and up to the knees of the men.  
That was when she saw him. He was tall, slender, an older man, with a white beard ,white hair, and a top hat. His clothes were old and dirty. He was slashing through the mud, as each wagon passed him, it slowed down so the driver could have a word with the man.

Just then the clock chimed six. Matt asked her to wake him at six o'clock. This as much as anything marked the change in their relationship. She turned, looked at Matt sleeping soundly in her big bed. Lately it seemed he liked the bed better than her. She thought about throwing her soft big bed out, And getting an old army cot. Then she would know he was coming over to see her not just the softy bed.  
She slivered up his body until she got to his face. " It is time to getup cowboy" she said in her sweetest southern voice. He gave her that thanks for nothing look, as he rolled her over and got up.  
She moved to the bottom of the bed." Can you postpone the trip until this rain lets up?"  
she asked knowing what he would say. True to form he started with his "I got a job and I have to do it" speech. Her mind moved to the man in the street before he got to" and thats the way it is."He saw her eyes rolling . This made him mad, he did not want a fight before leaving . He changed the subject . He asked her what she would do while he was out of town. She started talking about the till in the Long Branch being short . she had to do a another inventory . He wondered how anyone could count the sane thing over and over. His mind wondered off to his trip, as she was telling him about the meeting she was going to have with everyone.

He did not even kiss her, before slipping out the back door. She went out the front. They met on the sidewalk outside the Long Branch . He was surprised " I thought you were going back to bed?" she gave one of those you discuss me looks. " You did not notice the dress? or hear me say I have Sam coming in early to go over the books?" As he was explaining his lack of attention. She saw the man she had seen from the window.  
He was coming right toward them. She hoped he would not walk all that mud into the Long Branch. "Top of the morning to you Miss Russell, Mr Dillon." "Miss Russell may I ask a favor of you. Could you wave at these men as they go by?" " The men have not seen anything like you in a long time. It would bring a ray of sunshine to an otherwise gloomly day. Matt stepped forward "Just hold it "  
The stranger took off his hat " I am sorry I did not know you were his woman or I would never ask"  
" I am no one's women!" Kitty said as she began waving at the wagons.  
The stranger looked at Matt " are you sure about that?"  
" O he thinks he owns me" Kitty responded. "Does he?" the stranger asked?  
"No, she is her own woman, and that is the way I like it" Matt said. Kitty turned looked at him  
The stranger grabbed her by the waist began yelling "hee haw' as loud as he could. The wagons came to a halt. the men jumped off the wagon came running towards them. Kitty moved closer to Matt. The stranger moved in front of kitty . He held out his hand and one by one each man gave the stranger money. Kitty seeing this moved in behind Matt. Matt becoming alarmed at the situation stepped forward " What's going on here? "  
One of the men said, "I will be damned if that is not the best looking woman in the west. He told us, he had her but we did not believe him." "Well Jim, I guess you were telling the truth for the first time in your rotten life." "Pay up " the stranger said, "You're holding up the line"  
Matt played with his hat,as a few more men came up gave the stranger money.

" You rotten liar, you know as well as I do that woman does not know you" a dirty, small person yelled. "Now don't get your lady parts in a jitter, there is plenty of me to go around," the stranger said. The smaller person came to the side walk but was unable to step on to it. The mud had caked itself to her. In fact you would be hard pressed to find a clean spot on her. Matt offered his hand " may I help you madam"  
"Careful Marshal, the last time I called her a girl she took a shot at me" the stranger said.  
The girl thanked Matt and ask if he knew some were she could get a bath. He said their was a bath house at the end of town, and some bath tubs in the Dodge House.  
Kitty popped her head out from behind Matt. " the Dodge house is filled and you can not go to the bath house it will be filled with men by now."  
The girl said "If you got a rain bucket that is not being used for drinking that's all I need. "  
"That will not do you come with me ," Kitty said, taking the strange women hand .

"I bet you got your hands full with that one Marshal, By the way my name is Jim Gompers," the stranger said.  
" She and I are just friends," Matt lied.  
" Great you don't mind if I pluck her a bit, " Jim said.  
" If you can get her to agree to it "Matt said Jim winked at him. " I will give it my best shot."  
As the strange women walked through the long Branch a trail of mud followed.

Sam arrived he was surprised to see the bar filling up, These were not the usual cowboys . He knew they must be miners. All week long they had been coming in with increasing numbers. The snow in the hills was getting high . As the weather gets warmer as the snow melts, water fills the slides and cave ins made mining very dangers. A lot of the minds were closing.

Kitty also seeing the bar fill up knocked on the girls doors. "get up I need you down stairs". she yelled as she led the strange girl towards her room. " The water is cold, and a little dirty. I just got a bath and have not cleaned the tub yet. It looks like I am going to be needed down stairs, everything you need is in there. By the way my name is Kitty Russell"  
The strange women Looked around the room dumbfounded. "I am Mary O Brien. How did he get you to do it? I know the things he said about you was a lie. I can always tell when he is telling stories."  
Kitty said, "he just asked me to wave at the wagons, that's all. I never seen him before, but he knew my name".  
Mary: "That is what he does. He passes through a town finds, out all he can about the people in town. Then makes some kind of bet with the guys, He always pulls it off somehow."  
Kitty: "What was the bet?" Mary: "He said he was good friends with a beautiful wildcat that was hot enough to melt the snow, with red hair that would cause the sun to rise by just stepping outside. The guys called him a liar, he said "bet me". I was shocked seeing him with all that mud on his hands on your white dress. as the sun was rising."  
Kitty laughed. "I have to get downstairs, maybe later we can have a talk."  
Mary: " it would be great to talk to another woman it has been a long time, do you have a Doctor in this town?"  
Kitty: "We have one of the best Doctors in the country . Why don't you get cleaned up, before the water gets any colder and I will ask Doc. to stop up when he comes in."  
Mary: " I do not have any clean clothes, maybe I should wait to see the Doctor, till I can get my clothes washed".  
Kitty opened a sliding door. "You can have one of these dresses on this side. They are all different sizes I am shore you can find something. Take this robe. I got to get down stairs." Kitty left.  
Mary, looking at the dresses, the big soft bed and the big bath tub, decided Kitty must be a working girl. The bath water was a little warm, and smelled like roses. Mary thought may be she should become a working girl . It had to be easier than mining.

As Kitty descended the stairs she saw mud about two inches thick on everything. The foot rail was dripping mud. The white rags used to clean the tables and bar, had turned brown. Even the chandelier was splattered with mud. She wished she could go back to bed, but Sam was over run with customers, and the girls had not come down yet.

Kitty reached the bottom step as the sun made its was through the bar windows. She really does bring the sun. she heard someone say as she made her way to the bar. Sam was filling a tray.  
Sam " could you take these to that table? " Kitty's very long day began.

Matt introduced Kitty to Jim ( as she waited on Sam filling another tray ). Jim grabbed her, bent her over backwards, kissing her hard. She reached for a glass and smashed it up side Jim's head. Jim released her. She sent the second glass up side Matt's head.  
Matt : "What did I do?"  
Kitty :" Nothing, not one darn thing!"  
Jim: "Pay up."  
The men started putting money on the bar.  
Kitty: "I did not kiss him."  
Jim : "My apologies Miss Russell, that was not the bet. The bet was whether I could get you to hit me and the marshal up side the head at the same time."  
Kitty shook her head. " Sam, I need a break, when I get back you take one. You hurt Matt? I am going to grab some coffee. Join me please. I am sorry I hit you."  
After they entered the office, Matt slipped his hand around her waist." I am hurt, Kitty, really bad. You are going to have to nurse me back to health"  
Doc. entered the office. " That is the corniest line I ever heard. Louie said you need me."  
Kitty: " Not for me, there is a woman in my room. She asked to see a Doctor. She might be afraid of you . I think she has been in the hills a long time."  
Doc.: "Maybe you should come up along, introduce me."  
Kitty: "Ok, but I cannot stay. We are swamped. "  
When Kitty started up the stairs the sun went behind a cloud, the bar got dark. Walking down the hall she knocked on the doors. "Get up. I need you all downstairs now! You do not want me to come in after you."

The woman was siting at Kitty's dressing table combing her long black hair, when Kitty and Doc. entered.

Kitty: "Miss O Brien, this is Doctor Adams. He will take good care of you. I will stay if you would like me to , but I should get back down stairs."  
Mary:" No it is ok, Thank you for all you have done for me Miss Russell."  
Kitty returned to the bar. As she stepped off the last step the sun came out from behind the clouds. The men in the bar were amassed. Several proclaimed their love for her.  
Kitty went back to serving drinks. The girls finally came down. It was now after 9 o'clock.

"Sam, why don't we go get something to eat. The girls can handle this for a while?" Kitty asked.  
Sam: "Sound good to me."  
Every place in Dodge was overrun.  
Kitty: " Lets go to the jail. At least we can get some coffee"  
Festus joined them as they headed toward the jail. Sam and Festus smiled as they watched the muddy hand prints on Kitty's back side wiggle back and forth as they made their way down the side walk.  
"You look tired," Matt said as he got up and gave Kitty his chair.  
"I am", she responded. Doc. entered the jail.  
" Is Mary all right?" Kitty asked.  
" She is taking a nap in your bed." Doc. said.  
Kitty: "As long as she is not contagious."  
Sam: " Miss Russell, that new girl Betty, seems like a good worker, is there a problem I do not know about? You seem to after her all the time".  
Kitty: " Do I?, The only problem is she wants to replace me. Ever time I tell the girls to do anything, they look to her to see if they have to."  
Sam :"I do not think she is trying to replace you".  
Kitty :"I think she is, and what's more, I think she is going to, I am just not ready to be replaced".  
Just then young, tall, good looking Thad walked in. Matt threw him a badge . Thad looked at Kitty "Hi Miss Russell you sure look nice today", he said with a longing grin. Kitty smiled back then winked at Matt.  
The door flew open. Betty : "Miss Kitty come quick! There is a fight at the Long Branch".  
Kitty : "Now she is telling me what to do".  
Matt grabbed his hat and headed towards the Long Branch. Everyone followed. Kitty did not want to get up. She was the last one out the door. She stepped off one sidewalk intending to cross over an ally, and on to the other sidewalk. When she sunk into the mud. The mud rolled up under her dress. The weight of the dress, her petticoat, and the mud was more than she was used to. She made it on to the other sidewalk. She sat in a chair in front of the dry good store. Her back hurt, her head hurt, her feet hurt she was tired, she could go no father. The cold rain was running off the roof of the store on to her. She closed her eyes, and just sat there.

A man flew out the window of the Long Branch, as Matt arrived. The man got up, stepped through the broken window.  
Matt used the bat wing doors. Grabbing two men he knocked their heads together.  
Matt: "I want this stopped", he yelled. Pulling his gun, he hit one man across the face, another over the head . Jim yelled, "That's it boys, the law does not want us to have any fun".  
Matt: "Fun is one thing, but look at the damage. Someone is going to have to pay for this".  
Jim: "How much you think the damage is?"  
Matt:" I do not know. What do you make it out to be Kitty ...Kitty?"  
Festus: "She must be back at the jail".  
Matt: "Jim, you come. We me we will take care this at the jail".  
Jim: "You arresting me for a little fight?"  
Matt: "This is more than a little fight! You come to the Jail until all damages are paid".  
Matt was surprised when he saw Kitty, sitting under the drip on the sidewalk.  
Matt: " Kitty are you alright?"  
Kitty: "No, my dress is too heavy. I can not move!"  
Matt "let me help you". He reached down gathered her up in his arms expecting her to weight to be about 124 lbs. Instead the load was about 200 lbs with the mud and the wet dress. His boots slid on the mud. They both went tumbling down. He landed on top of her.  
After some struggle, Matt was able to get off of her and on to his feet.  
Kitty was hopping mad. She rolled around in the mud unable to get up, even with Matt's help. Fed up she stepped out of her dress and petticoat, and stormed down the street.  
The men on the street smiled as she rushed past them. They all rushed to get out of her way .

The men picking up the broken furniture were shocked to see Miss Russell in her under garments. Kitty stormed pass them to the stairs . Half way up she heard Betty laughing. She was going to go back down , but decided to fire her tomorrow. In her room she found Miss O Brien asleep in her bed . The tub was filled with ice cold muddy water. Kitty used the pitcher of water and bowl to get cleaned up.

Doc. and Festus saw Matt, who was standing on the side walk trying to decide what to do with the dress that was standing in the middle of the side walk obstructing traffic. It looked like a monument. The white dress covered with mud was standing by itself on the sidewalk. Matt told them what had happened. As festus laughed, Doc. started running towards the Long branch.

Doc. entered Kitty's room , "Are you ok, did you fall the whole way down?"  
Kitty: " I am ok, yes I fell, Matt fell on top of me. I think the dress broke the fall."  
Doc.: "Any pain, you send for me right away ".  
Kitty: "What's wrong with her Doc ?"  
Doc.: "Same as you in love with the wrong man".

The rain was still coming down as most of the miners moved out of town. Matt looked over the bat wing doors. Sam was trying to get the mud off the bar The girls were cleaning the tables. He spotted Kitty sitting at their table talking to Miss O Brien. Kitty looked up, smiled, yelled "Get yourself a drink and join us". Sam started to fill a glass Kitty said, "Sam, your off. Come sit". Sam responded, " I almost got the bar clean". Kitty yelled, "Sally, finish cleaning the bar." Sally grumped, "We were hired to entertain,not to clean up after pigs." Kitty thought, I am going to fire her as soon as we get this mess cleaned up. Sam grabbed a pot of coffee, a cup, and the money box and joined them. Sally thought, they do not trust me with the money box. Matt brought his drink to the table. "This place looks like everywhere else in town." In walked Festus and Doc. Sam started to get up. Kitty put a hand on his arm and yelled, "We are going self service. Grab a drink and join us." Festus slid past Sally, drew himself a beer, slid past Sally again. Sally gave him a dirty look . Doc. got a cup and a small bottle of cheap whisky. Matt asked Doc., "where did you run off to? I could have used your help. It took the better part of a hour to clear the sidewalk". Doc.: " Thought two strong men like you all could handle an empty dress , Guess I was wrong". "You ladies did not over do today, Did anyone get rough with you?" Sally said, "No not them, Sam and her just sat around on their fat asses all day." " While we did all the work." Kitty had it and stood up. "Sally, you're fired. I want you out of here first thing tomorrow. Sam, pay her off." Connie spoke up. "If Sally goes, the rest of us go with her." Kitty yelled, "Don,t let the door hit your on your way out". The girls headed up stairs. Sam reached over took Kitty's arm. "The herds are coming in. You will need some girls". Kitty: "Anyone who wants to stay, see me tomorrow". After drinking a few, discussing the events of the day, the men left.

The money box was sitting on the table. Kitty's head hurt. The thought of herds coming in when, the Long Branch was low on supplies, (the miners drank most of her stock) and no girls. She thought she should hold off making out the books and her deposit until she found out how many of the girls were staying. Kitty counted the money, logged the take in her journal. Matt returned to the saloon. They talked a while, both grew very tired. Matt asked," Why is Doc. so worried about you?" Kitty looked a little embarrassed. " Matt, lets go up stairs.I have something important to talk to you about". Kitty took the money box in the office, put it on the desk with the time sheets and room book. Sam would need it in the morning if the girls left before she got up. She locked the office. Sally watched from the stairs until Kitty and Matt started up stairs.

Sally heard the springs from Kitty's bed. She knew the Marshal and Kitty would be busy for a while.  
Sally moved slowly down the stairs. Using a hat pin and a wire she jimmied the lock. Grabbing the money box she returned to her room. Ha! sally thought, I wonder how Miss high and mighty is going to act with no money, no stock, and no girls.

Kitty sat up in the bed, she was sick, hot and tired. "You ok?" Matt asked. "Do you want to tell me whats going on". Kitty got up, brought Matt a drink. "Matt I know we talked about not having any children". Matt put his feet on the floor. " Kitty I... " Kitty put her fingers over his mouth. Matt I am with child.


	2. Chapter 2 the money box

I do not own these characters

Matt did you hear me, I am with child " Kitty felt like crying. Matt looked like he does when he is facing a gunman in the street. He did not say a word. She pulled away from him started to get up. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Ok she thought that's the way it is. I can do this on my own. Who needs him!.

She turned sharply. Kitty was about to tell Matt to get out and never come back. She was stopped by a stupid little smile on the big mans face. A smile she had never seen before. A smile that would change her world forever. She sat down on the bed beside him. " Matt please say something" He turned looked at her . She could not read his expression. He had one eye brow up .his eyes were wide open , and that dumb little looked like he was going to say something but could not find the words. She took his big hand rubbed her thumb against his callous." Matt "she said part of her wanted to jump for joy because of the silly little smile .The other part of her kept tell her she was reading that smile wrong. That part of her wanted to claim in a hole and pull the dirt over her. Suddenly Matt turned to face her."Your going to have a calf?" A calf Kitty thought what does he think I am a cow .After pondering the question for a second she answered "no you are going to have a Kitten"

Matt's expressions changed He held out a finger and his thumb about one inch apart " I am going to have a little you" Kitty laughs "I think it is going to be a little bigger than that" He gabbed her than just as quickly released her."did I hurt you" He ask in a panic "no " she said "I am not made of glass" "are you happy?"'

Matt thought for what seemed like forever " I did not expect this. I do not know what to do ." Kitty felt like she might cry . Her tears were washed away when he said" I can not wait to see a little you running around calling me Dad.". Panic sat in."Kitty I have not spent a lot of time around kids " "what am I to do I do not know how to be a Dad" Kitty had been in a state of panic from when Doc. confirmed her fears hankered " I don't know I have not been around kids ether" They both said at the same time " poor little Kitten" Kitty started to cry .Matt kissed her tears "Kitty , .We may not be the best parents in the world., but I think little kitten will be alright"

Just than their was a knock on the door Sam yelled "Miss Russell are you up .'"'we have a problem in the bar." Sam Knew the marshal was in the room but he said "I sent Louie for the Marshall." Kitty responded "I will be down as soon as I get dressed" They heard Sam walk away. Matt kissed her before getting up. He put on his gun belt and gabbed his hat, than turned held out his hand "Miss Russell will You come with me down stairs?" The people were surprised when they saw the marshal and Miss Russell arm and arm descend the stars.. As they walked through the saloon Kitty ask "what is the problem Sam ?"

Sam" Did you take the money box to your room list night"

Kitty "no I left it on the office so you could pay off the girls that quit"

Sam "it is gone"

Gone?" Kitty was looking around the office.

"Upstairs, Sally was telling the girls " the herds are coming in. The Long Branch is going to need girls. Miss "Russell is going to ask us to stay.""if we stick together we might get a raise out of this". Sally thought about the money box in her room. Miss high and mighty will not have the money to pay the girls off. I am going to make Miss Russell beg, Sally thought. this is going to bee fun. The girls were apprehensive as they followed Sally down the stairs.

Sally approached Sam "we are reedy to go we need our pay," Sam looked at Kitty. Kitty unlocked the safe took out her operating money gave it to Sam " pay them off" she said as she closed the office door. Sally seeing this yelled " your bluffing you do not have the money to pay us". Sam " anyone who wants to stay has to talk to Miss Russell "He started calling out names, and count out money. Sally was paid off first . she took her money went up stairs grabbed the money box . Running out the back door she tripped over Louie, dropped the box some of the money fell out. She quickly retrieved it and ran off. In the office Kitty kissed Matt. When they stopped to get some air Kitty said " I am broke". Matt "that is ok I make eleven dollars a mouth" Kitty"I will think of something"

They kissed some more. Matt " how come Sally thought you would not have the money to pay off the girls?" Kitty "who knows, I am just glad to get rid of her." They kissed some more Matt said " hold that thought" Stepping out of the office Matt ask Sam. " Did you tell Sally about the money box being gone?" Sam " I told no one. I went up to get Miss Russell. Matt "were is Sally" Sam " She went up to her room, last I saw of her"

Matt moved slowly as he climbed the stairs to Sally's room. In her room, he found the blue button Kitty kept in the money box, for luck. The button came from the dress Kitty was wearing the night she bought the Long Branch. He knew the button well for he was the one who bit it from the dress, when their celebrating got out of hand.

The Marshall started a search for Sally. Louie told him that he saw her get into a wagon headed toward the south side of town. Matt got his horse headed south. Sally was standing in the shadows at the end of Dodge. Ha she thought I knew that drunken full would send you on a wild goose chase. Returning to Dodge with out Sally or the money, Matt sent telegrams to the Marshals in surrounding towns. Some one will spot her. It is gust a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

do not own these characters

Matt took on extra work to put money away for the baby. He was headed back  
to Dodge after being gone for two weeks. Tired and sore, he decided to stop  
for some real food. He had been eating nothing but Kitty's hard biscuits  
and jerky for the last four days. Matt felt a little guilty about spending  
money on himself, but he was having trouble staying in the saddle. He  
thought some real food was needed. He tied his horse to a hitching post,  
looked up and saw the cutest little outfit in the general store. He held up  
two fingers about six inches apart, thought the outfit was a little big.  
Little Kitten would grow into it. As he walked into the store he spotted a  
shiny ring. The ring was not as big as Kitty's rings normally are. He kind  
of liked it. It had a blue stone in the center with clear stones around it.  
Matt figured he would be unable to afford it . The store keeper saw him  
looking at it. Asked if she could help. Matt looking a little embarrassed,  
asked about the outfit in the window. She said it was 50 cents, came with a  
hat and booties, in both pink and blue. He did not know if he wanted pink  
or blue. When she ask about the due date he did not seem to know. She asked  
if this was his first grandchild. "No" Matt replied " it is my first child  
" The store keeper "I have one in white. Maybe it would be best." Matt  
sadly asked about the ring. "It is twenty three dollars." "Oh well" Matt  
said " I will take the outfit." The store keeper showed him some smaller  
rings. Matt could not see Kitty wearing any of them. As he turned to leave,  
she said "She will love any ring you buy her." Matt "Money is kind of  
tight right now." The store keeper then showed him some used rings. She  
said he could buy her one of them for now, then get her a better ring  
later. Maybe for their anniversary. Matt picked out a ring. The store  
keeper polished it and put it in a real fancy box. Matt paid six dollars  
for it. He decided to try and shoot a rabbit for dinner.

Matt was still admiring the fancy box, when he heard a shot from a  
derringer. He felt pain in his back. Still holding onto the bag with the  
outfit and the box with the ring, he went for his gun. Turning he heard  
Sally say "I do not know how you found me, but you are going to wish you  
hadn't." Another shot, blood came out of Matt's side covered the bag and  
the box. Matt shot and Sally went down. Matt felt the floor as it came up  
to hit him . He looked at the box tried to wipe the blood off of it as he  
passed out.

Kitty and Sam had been working long hours doing any thing they could to  
keep the Long Branch open. Kitty cut her orders in half causing shortages

and high shipping cost. She ordered a cheaper brand of whiskey than the  
Long Branch normally served. Causing some of her regulars to go to other  
bars, also forcing her to lower her prices. Getting girls was difficult.  
The pay was lower than other places in town. Kitty being sick and tired,  
was a little short with them. The girls they hired did not stay long.

Kitty had a bad headache as she went over the books trying to find a way to  
pay for the shipment of beer she ordered. Festus came in. He looked sick.  
"Miss Kitty, Doc. says you should come to his office, now if you can" Kitty  
seeing the tears in Festus eyes did not even close the book before rushing  
out.  
Doc. " Come in honey sit down" Kitty put her hand over her mouth as Doc.  
sat her down. He told Festus to get her a cup of coffee. "Just tell me" she  
cried as she doubled over. Doc. took her hand. "I got a telegram from the  
Marshall of Beaver, He wants me to come, Matt has been shot I do not know  
how bad. They do not have a doctor,so it might not be bad at all. Matt is  
asking for a kitten." Kitty turned to Festus. "Tell Sam I am going."

Doc. finished packing what he thought he might need. Kitty was waiting for  
him in the buggy. She did not bring anything. "Where is your bag?" Doc.  
asked. "Let's just go." Kitty said not wanting to tell Doc.. she sold most of  
her dresses. They did not fit any more. The one she had on was so  
tight, she had cut it on the sides, and put in extra material. Doc.: "We may  
be there for a while." Kitty was almost crying. "Lets just get there." They  
took the train. It seemed to be the slowest train she was ever on.

Doc. did not want Kitty making the trip. She was older then most first  
time mothers. She also had health problems, He had not talked to her about  
it yet. He had told her years ago not to have children. Now he wished she  
would have tried for a child when she was young. He knew she was aware of  
the problem as she would change the subject every time he brought it up.  
She was trying real hard to be happy, so he gave her and Matt the gift of  
this time.

The train seemed not to be moving at all. Kitty finally spoke. "Doc I  
thought I would go to the hospital to have this baby." Doc. responded, "I  
think that's a good idea, a lot safer for you and the child." Kitty raised  
her head in defiance. "They won't have me, they said I am single, A saloon  
girl." Doc. looked disgusted. "Did you try that one in Pittsburgh? They  
take unwed mothers." Kitty tried not to cry. "Yes they said they would  
take me if I signed over the child. - Me being unfit to raise it. They  
will find it a good home. I want this baby. Doc. will you help me?  
I will work really hard to make this child a good home. You have my word on  
that, Matt or no Matt." Doc. understood a women gets moody when she is with  
child. "You will be a great Mother, the child would be lucky to have you as  
its mother." Kitty turned her head looked out the window. "That is not  
what you and Matt said, when Matt brought me that baby years ago." Doc.  
took her hand. "We were wrong. Can you forgive us?" Kitty looked out the  
window a long time "I can forgive you." Doc. knew it was not so, a woman  
never forgives something like that.

The Marshall of Beaver met the train and told them Matt had two bullets in him  
from a small caliber gun. One in the back, one in the side. Matt was in and  
out. "He keeps talking about wanting to see a little kitten." It was clear  
the Marshal though Matt's light was on but no one was home. The marshal said  
Doc. had a second patient, a woman with a 44 bullet in her chest. She is  
in very bad shape. To Kitty's displeasure Doc. said he would look at her  
first.

Kitty was sitting in the barber shop, along side Matt when he awoke. "Hi  
Kitty you OK?" Matt asked." "Yes, you alright?" Kitty asked as she adjusted his  
pillow. "Got you something" he said, as he pointed at the bag sitting on  
the table with his gun and hat. Kitty picked up the blood soaked bag. She  
pulled out the little white outfit. It was drenched in blood. "O no," he  
moaned, "its ruined." " I will wash it and it will be fine." Kitty lied. "It is so  
cute." she said with a big smile. "Get the box." Matt told her. She found the  
box. It too was soaked in blood. Kitty opened the box,saw the ring, and started  
to cry. "I do not want you working so much. I am going to sell the Long  
Branch. That will give us the money we need to get started." "No," Matt said.

Doc. entered the room and said Sally had died. The Marshal from Beaver was going  
to check to see if Sally had the money from the Long Branch robbery. After  
looking at Matt, Doc. said,"The person who put those bandages on you did a good job,  
I have to remove the bullets. The barber will assist me." Kitty  
sit outside. He again expressed concern for the unborn child. "Just take  
care of him." Kitty said The operation went well. Matt was experiencing  
some paralysis in his legs. This concerned Doc. He hoped Matt would get the  
use of his legs back once the swelling goes down.

Hearing Matt was ok and would be asleep for a few hours, Kitty went to the  
general store. Her heart sunk when she was told their were no more little  
white outfits. She bought some lye soap. The marshal from Beaver ran into  
her as she came out of the store. "So you are the little Kitten." He  
looked her over good, then informed her The barber shop owner needed paid.  
Matt was not working as the U.S. Marshal when he was shot, so the  
government is not going to pay. She said she would take care of it. Kitty  
went back in the store and sold the rings she had on her fingers. She received  
ten dollars for rings worth at least sixty. Returning to the barber shop  
She asked Doc. how long would Matt have to stay. He said until the swelling  
goes down, about five days. The rent was one dollar a day. The barber told  
her it would be eight dollars for the three days he was already there plus the  
five.

Kitty did not have money for a hotel room, if she intended to take the  
train home .She was sleeping in a chair at the barber shop. Matt was feeling  
better. He was still unable to use his legs. Doc decided to take Matt home  
in a wagon with a bed in the back to protect Matt's back. He wanted Kitty  
to take the train. Kitty paid two dollars for a bed and to rent a wagon.  
Kitty only had money for the train. Doc. did not give money a thought  
Kitty always had more than he did.  
She watched as the wagon with Matt rolled down the street and disappeared  
into the sunset.

It was hot when she entered the station. She wished she could buy a cold  
drink, but she only had train fare. Stepping onto the platform she  
realized the prices had gone up. Kitty could only afford a ticket to  
Sarver. Server was twenty Miles west of Dodge. It was in Ford Co. She knows  
everyone in Ford Co. It would not be hard for her to get a ride the rest of  
the way. An open air car was a little cheaper than the closed cars. By  
taking a open air seat she had enough money for a sandwich. At first the  
open air car was great. The wind was cool, and she could see the country  
side. Kitty was about to fall asleep when she saw a wagon at a crosroad it  
was Matt and Doc. Matt was sitting up,something Doc. had not allowed. He  
waved at the train. She waved back standing at her seat. Both Matt and Doc.  
gave her the thumbs up. She took that to mean Matt got the use of his legs  
back. She thought everything is going to be all right. The train started  
up a hill  
They laid on a little more steam. Smoke choked her. Sparks from the smoke  
stack caught in her hair. Kitty was so happy with the thought that Matt was  
going to be alright, the smoke did not bother her. She even thought the  
sparks were little exciting as they flew through the air. A man sat down  
beside her. "Hello Miss Russell. You don't remember me." Kitty smiled. "Of  
coarse. You drew to a inside straight Mr. Sterling." Mr. Sterling replied  
"That is me, I am a better player now. I want a rematch." Kitty thought poker  
is always risky. Poker without money was deadly. "No thank you," Kitty  
said. "Where are you headed?" Mr. Sterling: "I am going to Dodge. Will I find  
you in the Long Branch?" Kitty: "Yes, but I do not deal anymore." Mr Sterling:  
"I hear the Long Branch has fallen on hard times, maybe I could work a  
deal with you." Kitty: "What kind of deal?" Mr. Sterling: "If you let me  
buy in I could deal cards. You could sell drinks. We could spend the days  
getting to know each other." Kitty said one word - "no." Just then the train  
topped the hill. It was flying now. The wind blew off her hat. Her hair came  
loose and was being twisted in the wind. Mr. Sterling: "Any woman buying a seat  
in an open air car cannot be that choosy, and you're not as young as you used  
to be. I am patient. I will buy the Long Branch from the tax man. In that  
case, I will not be as nice to you as I would if we made a deal. I might  
even put you on the floor. I am sure I could get a few dollars selling  
your goods." Kitty was mad now. "I will never work for you, the Long Branch  
is not in that bad a shape." She might have been more convincing if it had  
not started to rain,  
soaking her hair and dress. Mr. Sterling: " yeah I will enjoy having you and  
the saloon, yes sir." He put on his hat and went into a covered car.

Kitty was shivering . As the train rolled into Sarver, the platform was dark.

She was cold wet tired all alone and twenty **miles away from home**


	4. Chapter 4 You are a great fairy

Kitty stepped off the train. To her dismay there was no station, just a

platform. The rain was pounding on the roof. Kitty found a very dark corner

of the platform. She knew it was unwise to head out on foot in the dark.

She would hole up until morning. Kitty thought, "Girl, you have to start

using your head for something more than a place to hang your hat. Doc.

would have lent you the money to get home. Matt is going to be mad when he

finds out about the mess you got yourself into." Just then she had a bad pain

in her back and stomach. Kitty rubbed her stomach. You're mad at me too, little

one. She thought maybe everyone is right, I am a rotten mother. Being a

night person, she did not fall asleep until early morning.

Doc. and Matt arrived back in Dodge as the sun set. He looked up and saw Kitty's

window was dark. Doc. felt the stairs to his office would be to much for

the Marshal. He bedded Matt down at the jail. He was headed back to his

office.

Doc.:" I will stop by and tell Kitty we're back."

Matt " her window is dark she must be sleeping, tell her in the morning"

Doc. thought that was better for Matt, Kitty, and the baby. "Ok You get

some sleep"

The sun burned Kitty's eyes as she awoke. She checked her watch. It was six

fifteen. Pain shot through her as she tried to stand up. Settle down little

one we have a long way to go and a short time to get there. Kitty saw a

horse trough at the end of the platform. She filled her bag with water. It

was not a very good water holder, but it was the only thing she had.

The milk man rattled down the street. Doc., after checking on Matt made

his way to the Long Branch. "Morning Sam. Where is Kitty? Doc asked

Sam." "She must be in her room, I did not know you were back. How is the

Marshal?"

Doc: "Thanks to his Doctor he will be fine. I have to go check on some

patients I have been neglecting. Please have Kitty check on Matt when

she gets up. He is at the jail."

Sam: "Will do"

Kitty walked about five miles. The sun was getting hot. She cut off some of

her petticoat to make scarf to keep the sun off of her. Spotting a grove

of trees surrounding a small creek, she decided to stop and rest. Her feet

were swelling. Removing her lace up shoes, she soaked her feet in the cold

water. Suddenly she heard little voices. Looking up she saw two little

children, sneaking up on her. A little girl stuck her head out from behind

a tree. The little girl asked, "Are you a fairy?"

Kitty smiled. She did not realize the petticoat scarf slid off her head. It

was hanging on her shoulders giving her the appearance of having wings.

Kitty replied "No, hello my name is Kitty Russell." A little boy appeared. "

A fairy would not admit to being a fairy." He ran up, put his arms around

Kitty. "I have caught you, now you have to give me my wish." Kitty was not

pleased. These children came form somewhere. Maybe she could get help. If

she could talk them into taking her home. The little boy: "I caught you

so you have to come home and make mom well." Kitty said, "I am not a fairy,

if you take me to your mother I will do my best to help her." The little

girl said, "You dress like a fairy. You have long red hair, Just like it

said in the book." Little boy: "It is like I told you, a fairy would never

admit to it." He took off the binder twine holding up his pants and put it

around Kitty. "Now you must come help us."

Doc. returned from his rounds. He was surprised Kitty had not checked on

Matt. Sam and Doc. went up to check Kitty's room. Doc. went to the train

station. He was told Kitty did not arrive on the train. Doc. did not want

to tell Matt knowing Matt would get out of bed,to go after her. He told

Festus instead. "I will bring her back," Festus said as he headed out of

town. He followed the tracks Instead of going across country, Because Doc.

said she was on the train. He knew of no reason for her to get off the

train, but it was a place to start.

When Kitty stood up the rope pulled her petticoat hat off. "You broke her

wings!" the little girl cried.

"Now she will not help us." Kitty grabbed the little girl, The little boy

was kicking her and punching her. "Don't eat her!" he cried. Kitty grabbed

the little boy in the other hand. "I will not hurt you or your sister," She

yelled. "I will do my best to help your mother. I will not go as your

prisoner." After the boy stopped kicking, Kitty set them on the ground.

Seeing a pail she said,"Go get your mother some water. Then take me to

her." The little girl gathered up Kitty's petticoat. "We are sorry we broke

your wings". Kitty could not help but smile. The little girl was skinny,and

had red hair that was in bad need of attention. Her dress was torn. Kitty

wondered if her child would look as beautiful as this one. In the scuffle

Kitty's shoes fell in the creek. All three were bare footed, as she

followed them home.

It was dark when Festus found Kitty's hat. Thinking she got off the train

were the hat was found he turned back toward Dodge. He thought about

Sarver. He knew Kitty would never go there on her own.

The buffo hunters, skinners , and trappers made it unsafe for any woman. If

Kitty was in Sarver she was in big trouble. He nudged Ruth and said, "We best

get there fast, Miss Kitty needs us."

The home the children took her to was little more than a shack. The fence

was broke. The porch had a hole in it, the boards were rotten. The shingles

were broken and missing. The front door fell off its hinges as she opened

it. The children ran to their mother. "Mom we have found a fairy she will

make you all better." The young lady looked up at Kitty. Kitty's dress

sparkled in the dimly lit room. "Hi, my name is Kitty Russell. I am no

fairy, but I have come to help." The Lady was about to give birth, and was

running a high fever. Kitty told the children to wait outside. Kitty

ripped some more of her petticoat up, dipped it into the water bucket,

and placed it on the young lady's head. The children looked in the window.

Seeing the cloth on their mothers head, they jumped for joy. They thought the

fairy was using fairy wings to heal their mother. Kitty: "I have helped

Doc. Adams with many child births. You are going to be ok."

Kitty prayed she was right. The young lady looked up at her and said, "No

fairy - an angel." "No. I am a saloon girl. There are no angels here. You are

going to be all right." Kitty looked in the mirror. Not a fairy, not a angel.

Just a saloon girl. She thought "Every man's dream just like she was taught

many years ago.

The little boy became concerned, he no longer had the fairy captive. "We

have to find something to pay her with or the spell will not work." The

little girl thought, "She lost her shoes in the creek. Maybe we can get them

for her." They rushed to the creek and found one shoe not too far down stream.

The other one was hooked on a log. It floated into high water. The little

boy tried walking through the swift water. Caught the shoe just as he lost

his footing, he was swept down stream. The little girl yelled "Help, help

save him!" Festus heard her cries. He came and pulled the little boy out. The

boy was holding onto a shoe. Festus yelled, "What are you doing playing in

the high swift water." The little girl explained about the fairy and their

need to pay her with the shoes. Festus thought the shoes looked like

Kitty's. He showed them the hat. They said the hat was the same as the

fairy's dress. They agreed to take Festus to her.

Kitty delivered the baby. It was blue. She dumped cold water on the baby. It

soon came around. Slipping her petticoat off, She wrapped the child in it.

The mother, seeing her newborn was all right, fell asleep. Kitty held the

child close. Festus and the children came rushing in. Festus was very glad

to see Kitty. He asked, "Are you all right? What happened to you?"

Kitty: "I am fine, it is a long story. I will tell you all about it

later. Now I need you to go get Doc." She gave him a list to fill at the

general store." tell him to put it on my tab."

Doc. checked over mother and baby. Doc. said, "You did a great job Kitty.

Now I want to check you out."

Kitty was holding the newborn. Festus was bringing in food. The children

hugged Kitty. "You are a great fairy". Kitty looked up at Doc. "I am going To be a great mother"

I hope you get that chance.


End file.
